1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge comprising two hinge parts connected by two hinge links, two hinge axles each being disposed on each of the two hinge parts, the hinge axles substantially forming a link quadrangle with the hinge links, one spring resting on at least one hinge link, such spring producing a torque directed in the direction of the closing movement of the hinge at least in the closed position of the hinge and exerting pressure over a tipping lever which is preferably pivotally mounted on a hinge axle, the tipping lever having two pressure faces which form an angle between each other and which rest alternately on a stop of a hinge link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges having an arrangement of hinge axles and hinge links of the above-mentioned kind are widely used for furniture doors, one hinge part usually having the shape of a casing which can be inserted into a recess of the furniture door and the second hinge part being a hinge arm which can be mounted and preferably be adjusted on the side wall of the piece of furniture.
By providing such hinges with springs, a closing pressure is exerted on the door when the hinge is closed. Suggestions which have been made so far are not satisfactory, particularly because of the great strain on some parts of the hinge over an excessively long period of time. Thus, the working life of such hinges is relatively short. It is a disadvantage of many hinges that the closing pressure is exerted at any position of the door, even when the door is completely open.
With improved hinges of the above-mentioned kind the closing pressure is only exerted when the door is closed or when the door is almost closed. The door is considered as almost closed if there is an angle of approximately 10.degree.-15.degree. between the actual position of the door and the plane of the closed door. Thus, doors which have not carefully been closed will be closed automatically by the hinge.